


The Slightest Provocation

by Aquielle



Series: Where My Demons Hide [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Demon!Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top!Cas, Wall Sex, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas digs his fingers into Dean's hips and he lets out a groan so low it doesn't even sound like it came from his body. Surely it's the sound of the earth cracking open to swallow them both into Hell because this is too good to be anything but sinful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slightest Provocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenhawk/gifts).



> This was originally posted as two chapters for a challenge. I am loathed to keep them separated any longer.

Dean still prayed to Cas like it was some sort of bizarre ritual he couldn't break free of. He is fully aware that this particular action is precisely what lead to his "capture". He was oddly okay with it.

It made him question things. Why would a demon be praying to an angel he was pretty sure wanted to kick his ass and then hug him?

The answer was clear when Cas held him close, it took all his self-control not to sob. He felt calm and sated for the first time since the turn.

Crowley had been spouting off constantly about "Showing him how the other half lived" but Dean had only ever been able to handle him in small doses. Unfortunately the Limey ass seemed determined to irritate the living shit out of him in between meetings with low level demon functionaries and collecting on debts.

Half the time spent with Crowley he was muttering under his breathe. He had become a champion eye-roller.

He started praying to Cas just to have some semblance of intelligent conversation. It started as begging Cas to find him and end it. It quickly escalated into taunts bordering on obscenity. He kept hoping to piss the angel off enough so he would hurry the fuck up and get there already.

He would beg as he came, fucking into his fist, squeezing out his orgasm as he choked on Castiel's name. Every time the first blade made him so hard he ached he would pray to Cas.

No matter what he tried it was always bracketed by an underlying devotion to a servant of Heaven, which he admitted seemed pretty perverse, especially for a demon.

He had only prayed to God once that he could recall, it hadn't help. He had figured out long ago that if he was gonna beg it was going to be to someone he had faith in, someone who could get the damn job done.

When the initial shock of his captivity had died down and the frenzy of panic from having the first blade locked into the basement out of his reach finally ebbed he was left with time. Time and his thoughts, his sulking brother and his guardian angel.

Sam was hard to read and didn't want to deal with him, just wanted to fix the problem, it was nothing unexpected. Sam made him feel like such a disappointment most days. But Castiel had a special way of making Dean feel stronger and weaker at the same time.

He knows he could take Cas, he is stronger now than he has ever been, but his desire to capitulate verged on overwhelming. Cas looked at him sometimes like he was the most fragile and precious creature on the planet and it made his whole body throb. That look held him captive like nothing else could.

At first he thought being in the bunker was going to kill him or drive him completely insane. The need to be close to Cas & Sam was tempered by a longing for the blade in his hand and he knew he couldn't have both.

If he went too long away from the blade he had a tendency to get very irritable. Okay he became a raging jackass, but it wasn't his fault. Being a demon meant less self-control and far more pent-up frustration. It was like static in the background of his brain that was only quieted by the blade and the angel.

Sam had actually yelled at him when Cas had been gone for three hours and he couldn't stop himself from bitching about the claustrophobic feeling that was scratching at him.

"Jesus Dean I get it already!" Sam shouted "You sound like a fucking child having a tantrum!"

Dean just rubbed the mark on his arm and sneered "You think I like this?" "I know I sound like a bitch. I hate the way I sound and I'm closer to it."

Sam slumped over the desk shaking his head "Seriously, just go work out or something, Cas should be back soon." Sam went back to his research leaving Dean feeling rather dismissed.

He supposed he should count it as a win, Sam actually spoke directly to him but he just wanted to punch his brother until the itch went away. Not good.

Half an hour later Cas walked into the bedroom that had become Dean's makeshift prison in between tightly supervised hunting trips. Dean hated being the equivalent of an attack dog, but it was a hard won freedom to be able to hunt anything. He wasn't about to examine that gift horse too closely.

Castiel's eyes landed on his hands as he paced back a forth. The look of desire in those blue eyes shoots right into Dean's body making him anxious again.

"Please I need you to." Dean stills and holds up the manacles, that until recently had been located in the basement. "I'm afraid what I might do if you don't."

Cas simply takes them away from his charge, dropping them onto the bed and running an hand over the mark.

"I won't shackle you Dean, you need to learn to control yourself." Cas pushes him back gently at arms length so he can look him in the eye "Channel you rage into something more productive. Sam tells me meditation is rather helpful."

"Fuck that breathing shit, do I look zen?" he snapped as his eyes shifted to black. Cas glares at him and drops his hands away. It's like being left in the middle of the ocean and he folds so quickly it's almost reflex "Sorry, I know" he focuses and then slides the smoke away from his irises and rubs the mark again.

It's throbbing again, it's been 63 hours since he killed that vamp. "Please Cas, it's fucking gnawing, it's eating at me." It seems like the only time that each minute isn't excruciating is when he's fighting or fucking.

He aches to bite and rip at something to tear and rend. The brutality of his life has created something brutal inside of him, it blossoms and bleeds all over him at the slightest provocation.

Cas leans back in and catches his lower lip in a gently kiss and his nerves even off. "I know beloved" he whispers "I've got you now." Dean will never stop being astonished how Castiel's presence soothes the rage inside of him. He truly is Heaven sent.

Cas deepens the kiss as he presses into Dean's space and backs him up to the wall of his bedroom. He runs his hand over the angry mark then wraps himself around Dean, pulling his arms to the small of his back and sucks just below his ear.

Dean bucks against his hold but Cas spins him around pinning him to the wall. Dean feels the teeth sink into him where neck meets shoulder and he goes limp. As Cas digs his fingers into his hips Dean lets out a groan so low it doesn't even sound like it came from his body. Surely it's the sound of the earth cracking open to swallow them both into Hell because this is too good to be anything but sinful.

Cas pulls his hips back and grinds into his ass and sweetjesusmarymotheroffuckyes! His hands fly to his pants with every intention of ridding himself of the barriers between them when Cas bites down again. He can't control the shiver that wracks his body and suddenly his hands won't function.

Cas laps his tongue at the angry welt that shoots little bolts through his body. He places his hand over Dean's zipper and presses into his aching cock. "You're very eager." Castiel's voice pours out low and dark into the shell of his ear "What have we talked about?"

Dean breathes out slowly "Control" he tries to keep the whine out of his voice. He brings his hands to the wall and inhales through his nose. He is engulfed in the smell of Cas and it's like being swallowed by the sun he's so warm and bright.

"I know you can do it beloved" Cas breathes like a promise as he licks his way down Dean's neck. He stops back at the welt and that sting of pain mixed with the glorious feel of Cas pressing him into the wall and holy fuck why does he need hands?

Cas backs off long enough to rid him of his shirt before pressing in again. They are locked tight together from waist to toe. Dean feels the evidence of the angel's desire pressing into his ass as Cas traces patterns on the skin of his back with one hand, petting his flank with the other.

Cas trails his tongue across Dean's back and down his spine, stopping to suck and nip whispering in words that make no sense intermingled with his name. It must be Enochian he thinks as he wonders if those words of worship have ever been heard by demon ears before.

Dean curls his hands into fists and breathes as slowly as possible, hanging on to his control, muscles tense with desperation. He knows that Cas will be his salvation. He knows that the reward for his restraint will be better than any of the nasty thoughts inside his head.

Cas works his way back up and bites down on his abused neck as he unbuckles Dean's belt and slides the last of his clothes off leaving him hard and naked pressed against the wall trapped by Castiel who kneels fully clothed behind him.

"Jesus fuck, Cas" he moans trying to keep from arching his back and failing. He can feel the heat pouring off Cas as he runs his hands up Dean's thighs.

"Don't make me punish you for blasphemy" he breathes into the crease of Dean's ass as he bites into the meat of the cheek.

"Please" Dean shudders out "I'll behave" then all the air leaves his body at the first flick of Castiel's tongue.

Dean knows that this praise, this worship can only come from the Divine, it must be sent from Heaven. The demon inside snaps and snarls at the thought but his body arches as another bolt of pleasure lances through him. He will never understand what he has done to deserve this benediction.

Dean has been reduced to begging, pleading, promising the moon and every last star. He claws at the wall and knows there is no way he can last much longer. "Please Cas, anything, please just....fuck!" He has lost the plot completely.

The angel had broken his brain with his tongue and his fingers and all that light and the heat of his skin, the smell of him, sweat, sex, spice and ozone. It makes Dean buck back into Cas and sob "Need you....please".

Dean aches at the sudden emptiness until he hears the belt and zipper of Castiel's pants and suddenly feels Cas pressing into him as he moans "so good for me Dean".

There is the burn that stings and jolts through Dean as Cas slides in. The throbbing inside his arm echos through his body as Cas bottoms out with a grunt the hits Dean like lightning.

"Yes" he wails as Cas nudges that spot inside him that lights his nerves up like a house on fire. Cas threads his fingers into Dean's hair and pulls back to suck and bite a new mark on his neck.

"Oh...Dean...so...good...so...perfect...beloved" every word forced out with another thrust that breaks against his willpower to keep his hands to himself.

He is greedy with his entire body and he wraps his arm behind to grab at Castiel's ass to keep him buried deep while clutching him inside. The drag and pull and friction of Castiel's cock moving inside Dean makes him cry out "Cas, fuck, please" as he clings onto his angel, his savior.

He hears Cas moan when he tightens then he lets out a cry, Dean grinds back and Cas pushes in hard and deep, his body jerking as he comes in a torrent of liquid heat that Dean feels burning inside as he shatters and his orgasm explodes, blurring his vision.

After he has been petted, kissed and cleaned Cas lays him out on his bed and curls up behind him. He feels calm and tired at last, sated and safe wrapped in the arms of his salvation. The mark no longer throbbing through his body. Only Cas could do this, he is Dean's angel in every sense of the word.

"Requiem meam dilectam" Cas whispers into the ear as he drifts off to sleep, "Et ponam oculos meos super te".

**Author's Note:**

> "Rest my beloved"  
> "I will watch over you"


End file.
